


Coarse

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has been living with Mink now for a while. The area is hospitable, and Aoba is enjoying his life.<br/>Though at first Mink is distant, he and Aoba develop a deep closeness, sharing life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

It had been a couple months since Aoba had found Mink, in the wilderness. While it was seemingly in the middle of nowhere, Mink didn’t live too far away from a bustling little town, rich in culture and history. Aoba had been amazed the first time Mink had allowed him to tag along, and couldn’t help but buy a bracelet made out of woven colored strings for himself. He noticed it had been a matching pair, but he really needed a bit more courage to see if Mink would accept it… With his blue hair, Aoba stood out among the crowd, but it wasn’t as sensitive anymore, so he didn’t worry as much. Ren seemed to enjoy the environment, as it was peaceful and friendly. Aoba was glad to have him, seeing as Mink wasn’t the most talkative person.  
Mink lived in a small wooden cabin, two stories with a small cellar. It didn’t have much in it, with only one bedroom, a bathroom, living room, kitchen, and another room Mink kept locked. Aoba had been sleeping on the couch all this time, and he didn’t mind it too much. He didn’t want to invade Mink’s privacy, or else he’d get a smack. So he though from past events… It was a comfortable couch, even if Tori asked every day if Aoba’s back was alright. Mink would look at Aoba, who would say everything was fine, look down at the floor as if mulling over something, but say nothing in return.  
Aoba had learned to cook in the past months, with the neighbors around and the people in town giving him local recipes. It was different than his island… so different. Mink seemed to enjoy the meals, as he gave no complaints, and would comment of things he particularly enjoyed. He often requested the doughnuts Aoba’s granny made, and Aoba had practiced for such occasions. Mink would come into the kitchen while Aoba worked, standing over his shoulder and expectantly watching him. Aoba would blabber away about what he had seen in town, something he’d found in the woods, or just memories of Midorijima. To his surprise, Mink would quietly listen, saying something every now and then. Whenever Aoba was done, the dark-skinned man would take a book, the entire basket of pastries, and sit on the couch to read. He was even more reserved now, Aoba noticed, but he liked it. The roughness around him was only slight, and his voice was much gentler. He could even admit he enjoyed Mink’s voice…  
It was a summer evening. All possible windows were open, letting in the cooler breeze. Aoba sat at the kitchen table, alone, picking at dinner. Mink once in a while stayed out late in town, and thus Aoba was left by himself. Ren was in sleep mode in the other room, and Aoba didn’t feel like bothering him. The poor All-mate didn’t need to listen to his woes 24/7. Gulping down the rest of his meal, Aoba went to the bathroom, getting ready for bed. He stood in front of the mirror, noticing that his hair was growing longer. He’d need to cut it soon. Shrugging that aside for now, Aoba brushed his teeth, getting drowsier by the minute. He leaned down to spit, and when he looked up again, Tori was perched on a shelf behind him. Practically choking on his own spit, Aoba fumbled for a cup of water. Tori laughed, not saying anything while Aoba got over the little scare.  
“Tori! When did you get back?” Aoba asked, his voice rushed.  
“Just now.” The All-mate replied amusedly, before adding, “Would you be a good boy and prepare a bath for Mink? He got roughed up earlier.”  
Raising his eyebrows, Aoba mused aloud, “Roughed up? You mean, a fight?”  
Tori sighed clicking his beak and giving a nod. Aoba quickly went to the bath, turning the faucets on full to let it fill. Then he dashed to the living room, putting his hair up in case it got in the way with anything. Mink wasn’t there, so Aoba peeked into the kitchen. There he was, holding an ice pack to his cheek. As Mink met Aoba’s gaze, he looked away a bit shamefully. Aoba walked over to him, asking,  
“Well? What happened? You’re usually ok after getting into any fights. Did you start it?”  
Mink laughed aloud, wincing afterwards. “No, you brat. Some drunkards decided to start something as I was walking by.”  
He noticed the quizzical look Aoba gave him. Shoving Aoba aside, ink went towards the bathroom, saying grumpily,  
“I tell the truth. It’s human instinct to want to pick a fight with one bigger than you when you have too much confidence.”  
He vanished into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Aoba exchanged an exasperated look with Tori, but knew Mink was telling the truth. He shuffled over to the bathroom door, poking his head in. He flushed, seeing Mink’s muscles flex as he undressed. Aoba gave his own muscles a glance, and was disheartened.  
“Do you need something?” Mink suddenly inquired, looking over his shoulder.  
He must be in a bad mood, because he usually wasn’t this gruff. But Aoba nevertheless wouldn’t leave him alone.  
“Do you need any help?”  
Mink stared at him for a moment, bruised side of his face hidden. He then said, in a sort of grumble, “I’m not very good at bandaging up face wounds.”  
Brightening, Aoba ran to get the first aid kit. Ren woke up, noticing the bustle, and jumped off from where he had been sleeping. He asked what the commotion was, but Aoba didn’t answer, making sure everything was where it should be. The ball was almost full, and Mink was sitting in a chair, with the ice pack on his face again. Aoba stood over him, pushing the hand away. An ugly, bleeding bruise was there, and it looked painful. Aoba took out some disinfect, dabbing at the wound with a cotton ball. Mink winced slightly, but otherwise let Aoba take care of him. After Aoba had put some gauze on it, he stepped back, admiring his handy work. Mink suddenly reached forward, hands on Aoba’s behind, bringing him to sit in his lap. Aoba spluttered in surprise, crying out, “H-hey!”  
“Usually this town is more hospitable to me. Seeing as my people are gone.” Mink began.  
“Lately there are those who have lived here all their lives complaining about my presence. About you. They’re nothing but drivel, so I ignore them. Things like this evening have happened before.”  
“Then why are you hurt so bad now?” Asked Aoba, feeling Mink’s fingers rub small circles on his back. It tickled slightly, but helped his heart calm down.  
“Brass knuckles.” Said Mink bluntly, averting his eyes and looking sour. Sighing, Aoba relaxed in Mink’s lap, bringing his face close to Mink’s and saying,  
“Be more careful. I’m surprised I haven’t gotten jumped.”  
Shaking his head, Mink protested, “It’s only a very small group of older ones. The rest of the community enjoys you, from what I hear.”  
Pursing his lips, Aoba was silent. He was glad the town didn’t think ill of him, but hearing Mink say it was just kind of awkward. He was being more touchy-feely this evening. Usually he refrained from touching Aoba, because of past events…  
“You… do you need help bathing.” Joked Aoba, wanting to know if Mink would retort with his usual snippy comments.  
“Brat.” Replied Mink, smirking amusedly, shoving Aoba away from him. Chuckling, Aoba cleaned up the medical kit, inquiring if he should stay. Mink was silent for a minute, then pointed to the tub. Flushing, Aoba gasped,  
“Y-you want me to get in with you?? Why?”  
“I feel I’ve been neglecting you.”  
“I’m not a pet!”  
“Hmm.”  
Aoba attempted to escape from the bathroom, but Mink grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. Tori flew in, saying matter of fact,  
“If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to, you oaf.”  
Mink glared at his All-mate, hissing, “You weren’t asked.” Aoba scoffed at them, feeling Mink’s grip on his wrist loosen. Tori and his owner were amusing, to say in the least, and living with them provided many moments. They weren’t like Ren and himself, always together. Tori did as he pleased. Including snooping on the residents in the bathroom.  
“Get out, get out!” Mink snapped, shooing the chortling bird out of the room. Sighing, he turned back to Aoba, almost ordering, “strip.”  
“W-wait! I’m not actually going… to…” Stammered Aoba, head spinning. Mink abruptly reached down towards Aoba’s face, making him flinch. He took a thick strand of hair, lightly rubbed it between his fingers, and let it fall.  
“I’m sorry.” Mink then said softly, staring at Aoba, expressionless. Biting his lip, Aoba averted his eyes. The memories of Platinum Jail were still clear in his mind, and even if he was more comfortable around this Mink, the past man he was induced some fright.  
Mink ushered Aoba to the door, and closed it behind him. Blinking stupidly at the door, Aoba let his shoulders fall. He wanted to get closer to Mink. He wanted that gentle voice and those gentle hands. This Mink was one he could approach, but he still had his strong hands and inescapable power.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba finds out Mink kind of really wants to be closer to him.

Aoba lay on the couch under a light blanket; his back faced the room, and he stared into the couch. Ren was in the crook of his arm, looking up at him.  
“Are you alright?” Asked the All-mate, sounding worried.  
Aoba put his face into Ren’s fur, mumbling, “Was it right to come out here?”  
“It’s not my place to answer.” Ren responded with a sigh, sensing that Aoba was mulling over his whole situation deeply. Running hands through his blue hair, Aoba groaned softly.  
“M’just gonna sleep. Good night, Ren.”  
“Good night, Aoba” Answered the All-mate.  
Closing his eyes, Aoba buried his face into Ren. He heard Tori perch on the couch above him, going into sleep mode. Aoba wondered why he never stayed by Mink while he slept. Well, everyone was different with their All-mate, so he brushed it away from his mind. While he was half-asleep, Aoba heard Mink finish his bath and leave the bathroom. The fresh smell of shampoo and soap drifted through the living room, along with the faint scent of cinnamon… The smell Aoba knew too well after living here. Mink seemed to always smell like it, even after a bath. Lifting his head groggily, Aoba turned, seeing Mink walk into the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes, Aoba sat back down.  
He had no idea when he had fallen asleep, but Aoba woke up to a paw nudging his face. Ren was trying to wake him up.  
“Aoba. Aoba, it’s past eight o’ clock. You should get up.” He let out a little bark.  
Sitting up, Aoba let out a loud groan, hearing his back crack from sleeping on his side. He yawned and rotated his neck around to get it moving better.  
“Your bedhead is as fluffy as ever.” Ren commented with a laugh, receiving a pillow to the face. “Oh quiet,” Aoba grumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the couch and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It wasn’t too hot yet, so Aoba figured he’s get something to eat before the kitchen was a sauna. He tried not to trip over his feet, making his way to the kitchen with Ren right behind him. Tori suddenly flew into the kitchen, though Aoba was much too sleepy to be startled.  
“Is Mink up? Does he want anything to eat?” Asked Aoba, opening the fridge.  
“Not that I know of. Why don’t you check?” Tori spoke up, perching on top of the table. He waddled around, looking down at Ren on the floor, who barked. Scowling, that was not the answer Aoba had wanted. Mink much preferred to wake up without anyone telling him to. He woke up usually around seven thirty or eight, looking a mess and sometimes in a crabby mood because of unknown reasons. He was probably tired from yesterday, seeing as he wasn’t up and about yet. Closing the fridge, Aoba made his way down the hall.  
Mink’s room was in corner opposite the bathroom, so it was a bit away from the living room. Aoba had only been in it a few times, and much preferred to stay out, as it reeked of the stuff Mink smoked. It had one window, which was half boarded up to keep sunlight out in the morning.  
Aoba knocked, waiting for some kind of answer. Hearing a light groan inside, Aoba figured he’d go in. It was dark, but sunlight streamed through parts of the window. Turning on a light, Aoba saw Mink in his large bed, staring at the door and holding his head.  
“What…?” He grumbled, rubbing his temples like he had a headache. Aoba leaned in the doorway, asking, “I feel like making some breakfast this morning. You want any?”  
Mink looked at him as if to say: you’re waking me up for that? Nevertheless he stayed silent, only staring at Aoba. Putting a hand on his hips, Aoba gave Mink wordless encouragement. Well? Want anything? Mink simply beckoned for Aoba to come closer, which he did, somewhat perplexed. As Aoba got closer, Mink hooked an arm around Aoba’s waist, tugging him onto the bed.  
“Whoa!?” Cried Aoba, his head hitting the cloth. The smell of smoke and cinnamon overpowered his senses, and he sunk into the bed. Mink leaned over him, looking Aoba in the eyes.  
“What’s wrong with you lately?” Aoba questioned, worry in the back of his mind. Mink reached a hand down, holding it to Aoba’s cheek. Aoba immediately pressed into it, closing his eyes. He could tell Mink was somewhat surprised by the action, and the man on top of him asked,  
“You want me to touch you?”  
Aoba opened his eyes now, furrowing his brow in confusion. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want you to.”  
He paused. “I… I really want to be here. It’s nice.”  
Mink didn’t look convince, and his hand trailed slowly down to Aoba’s collarbones. Aoba’s eyes widened, swallowing somewhat nervously. Mink then softly placed his hands around Aoba’s throat, saying, “You remember what I did to you.”  
“I-I know…! But…” Aoba protested, looking away. Sighing, Mink sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He reached for his pipe, putting a crumpled mess of something into it, and lit a match. After a few moments, its smoke drifted through the open air of the room, and Aoba held back a cough. The conversation had left on an awkward note, and it hung in the air rather He flopped on his face into the bed, mumbling,  
“This is so comfortable…”  
“I have no idea why you insist on sleeping on that couch.” Mink scoffed, voice sounding lighter. Aoba sat up on his elbows, pointing out,  
“Maybe if it didn’t smell so awful in here!” He stopped, then added, somewhat perplexed, “Wait, I insist on it?”  
Shrugging, Mink stood up and stretched. His shoulder blades strained at his skin, and Aoba felt a little shiver go down his spine. “I don’t know why we sleep apart, seeing as why you’re living here.” Mink leaned towards Aoba, blowing a puff of smoke in his face. Eyes watering, Aoba wheezed, and glowered. He could feel heat rise to his cheeks, and was surprised to hear Mink wanting something relationship-wise out of him.  
“I-I could sleep here, too,.. from now on…?” Aoba mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Mink let out a triumphant little smile, saying, “Good.”  
He grabbed a shirt off his clothes rack, putting it on and lazily buttoning it up. Running a brush through his hair to get out knots, ink asked while he got himself presentable,  
“You were cooking?”  
“Ah! Y-yeah! Did you want anything?” Aoba answered quickly, scrambling out of the bed. He glanced back at it, then covered his face and sighed loudly into his hands, somewhat flustered. Mink went into thought, then decided, “We still have eggs, right?”  
Aoba nodded. “Only a couple left I think. I should go get more today…”  
“Then I’ll make an omelette or something.”  
Mink walked out of the room after saying that, and Aoba scrambled close behind. Tori flew from the kitchen, landing on top of Mink’s shoulder and rubbing his lowered head feathers against the man’s neck. In return, Mink scratched the All-mate fondly under the chin. Aoba watched this exchange, looking around at his feet for Ren. As if on cue, the puffy blue dog hopped towards him, barking out, “Aoba?”  
Leaning down, Aoba picked up Ren, putting their foreheads together and saying, “We need to go into town today! Groceries!”  
Ren wagged his tail, turning to Mink and asking, “You coming along?”  
Aoba was taken aback by the question. Tori and Ren must have been talking about things while he had left! Mink wasn’t fazed as he nodded his head, not even considering a no. Stunned, Aoba felt a surge of warmth in his chest, and couldn’t help but smile. Mink hadn’t accompanied him into town in weeks, simply going with him, and leaving to go somewhere else. Feeling a rush of energy, Aoba cried,  
“Okay! I want to look for a couple of other things, so eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE LONGGERR???  
> 'cause I really love writing about characters shopping in town markets,  
> or just in town together-- cute A+


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Mink in town. Then Aoba finally musters courage to give Mink a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEHHEEHHEEHEHE  
> THEY'RE SO CUTE  
> ok next chapter will most likely be pure fluff 'cause I wanted to lead up to that.  
> R18 stuff following that~ u v u *

Before going out, Aoba had pitter-pattered around the house, taking note in his coil of things he would need to get. Mink, Tori, and Ren all watched by the door, all somewhat amused. Finally Aoba was done, trotting to get his bag from the living room. They went out the door, with Mink locking it behind them.  
Town was a bit away from the small house, but it wasn’t too far. One could see it through the trees. The path there was used as a hiking trail, and it went by Mink’s house. Thus, it was used as their regular walk to and from the town.  
The sun was higher in the sky now, and dappled light covered the forest floor. A gentle breeze wafted through the trees, rustling the leaves and making their shadows quiver. Ren pounced on falling leaves, and Tori flew on ahead every now and then, only to wait in a tree for everyone to catch up. Mink lit his pipe, closing his eyes and blowing out some smoke as he walked. Aoba noticed how at home he seemed and looked. Running a hand through his own bright blue hair, Aoba scowled at his own misplacement.  
“What’s wrong?” Mink suddenly asked, snapping Aoba out of his thoughts. He was close to Aoba’s side, eyebrows raised in slight concern.  
“Oh, uh… I was just thinking how natural you looked.” Answered Aoba, mouth tilting into a smile. Nodding thoughtfully, Mink then pointed out playfully,  
“You never look in place.”  
Aghast, Aoba’s mouth fell open. He gave Mink a light shove, who laughed. Somewhat surprised at the laugh, Aoba’s mood lightened. Hearing Mink laugh was soothing. It made him much more comfortable. Aoba leaned closer to Mink, saying,  
“It’s not every day you agree to come with me.”  
“… I want things to change.” Said Mink after a moment, touching him and Aoba’s shoulders together. Eyes widening, Aoba glanced at him. Did that mean…?  
Tori suddenly landed on top of Aoba’s head, saying coolly, “Town is just ahead. Do you two lovebirds want to hold hands?”  
Mink shooed him off, frowning bashfully. His expressions made Aoba chuckle, and Tori flew closer to Mink, landing on his shoulder. Ren trotted towards Aoba, and Aoba reached down. He put the All-mate in his bag, so Ren wouldn’t get damaged by unaware people. The path led between two buildings into the main square of town, signs around the path entrance talking about the trails. Aoba looked around, saying with a nod.  
“Alright. The market shouldn’t be as busy, since it’s a bit earlier. Come on.” Aoba pointed out. He walked briskly towards the deeper areas of the town. Mink glanced around him, and followed Aoba. He was amused by how much Aoba had blended with the people and area in general. H was greeted by an older woman who thanked him for helping out in her store, and Aoba was gifted a basket of assorted fruits and vegetables. Mink stood off to the side, waiting, but was dragged into the conversation when the woman gave them another basket. She made Mink carry it, seeing as Aoba would soon have more to carry. Aoba simply doubled over in laughter, making Mink glare at him.  
The market was a set of tables with tarp canopies above them, shielding products from the sun. Vendors shouted for your attention, pointing out prices and freshness. People mingled about, chatting with each other, or picking out an item. Aoba went over to the dairy-oriented are of the market, stopping in front of a specific one. There was a young man there, helping out a costumer as Aoba and Mink walked up.  
“Now make sure they’re chilled right when you get home, Gran, or they’ll spoil!” The young man said, putting a small carton of milk in an elderly woman’s bag. She thanked him with a smile, wobbling away. Aoba went closer, greeting the man.  
“Aoba! Nice seeing you! And wow, Mink is with you?  
Mink sighed, but stayed put. Aoba, happy Mink stayed instead of running away from the young man’s optimism, smirked, saying, “Yeah, he tagged along today. Don’t make a fuss about it, geez!”  
Smiling widely, the man asked Mink, “Whenever Aoba has time, you should let him come help me out!”  
Aoba sighed, hanging his head. Mink raised an eyebrow, then put a hand on his hip and explained smartly,  
“If you ask like that, then no.”  
Letting out a short growl, Aoba flushed. He broke the awkward conversation by saying he needed eggs and milk, watching Mink’s smug face out of the corner of his eye. Who knew he could be so protective…  
After getting all the necessary supplies, Aoba and Mink were ready to head home. But Aoba insisted checking out the craft store. He usually stopped there after every town visit, to see if he could find anything Mink would like. Seeing as Mink was in a better mood lately, maybe he’d accept a gift. He spoke it over with Ren, and they agreed on it. Making Mink and Tori wait outside, they slid into the store.  
It was based around the history of the town and the area, so there were many Native American types of cloths and jewelry. Aoba really liked it; it was different from his usual bubblegum-bright style. He spied a new shelf and clothes rack, attracted to its contents. A dark patterned parka with dog and deer patterns on it caught his eye and he picked it up. The owner of the store suddenly came from the back rooms, saying with a smile,  
“Hello, Aoba. See anything you like?” Aoba turned around to look at the old man, stuttering as he put the parka back where it came from, “Ah, I just saw you had new stuff today.”  
“Are you looking for something for Mink? Hmm?” Asked the owner, his smile widening. Aoba pursed his lip, but didn’t deny it. He went back to the new items, going over to the bracelets and other jewelry. There was one bracelet with a thinker band, zigzag and stripe patterns bordering bird-shaped stitches. Aoba picked it up, fitting it on his wrist. It was too big, but that delighted him. He took it over to the counter, saying, “I’ll take this one, please.” The owner nodded with a smile, taking Aoba’s money. “Are you just going to put it in your bag there? With Ren?”  
Aoba nodded, carefully hiding the bracelet under Ren’s fluffy body. He headed for the door, calling out a thank you, and met back up with Mink. He and Tori were chatting, surveying the town as people passed by. Aoba pounced on him from the store steps, crying out, “Mink!!”  
The older man was startled as Aoba hung over his shoulders, but relaxed almost instantly. He let out a smirk, grabbing Aoba’s arms and tugging Aoba more onto his back, as if to give him a piggy back ride. Ren let out a little bark as he was tussled around in his bag, and Aoba spluttered, “Wh-whoa! What’re you-!“ As he was slung over Mink’s shoulder like a prize, Mink put a light kiss to Aoba’s cheek. Aoba stopped moving, face turning a nice hue of red. He hid his face in Mink’s shoulder, hearing Mink say with a chuckle, “That’s what you get for sneaking up on me, you brat.”  
Mink picked up all the bags in his hands, knowing full well that Aoba wouldn’t fall off. He walked towards the path they took for home. People occasionally chuckled at the pair as they passed, with Ren poking out of Aoba’s bag and Tori perched on top of Aoba’s back. Aoba knew this and his face only reddened. Ooooh this was so embarrassing! He wish Mink would let him down already! And it was way too hot outside now for this kind of closeness…!  
As the sun was at its peak in the sky, Aoba and Mink made their way back under the pleasant shade of trees. Ren was now running around with Tori, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Aoba was now leaning up on Mink’s shoulder; since they were by themselves he was more comfortable. He observed Mink’s face, and the way he walked, and the way his shoulders moved. He was strongly built compared to Aoba, but that couldn’t be helped.  
“Want me to help you carry bags? I can do it y’know.” Aoba suddenly pointed out, his stomach starting to get a bit sweaty. “I got it.” Said Mink somewhat stubbornly, giving Aoba a glance. Frowning, Aoba sighed. “This can’t be comfortable for you.”  
“I said, it’s fine.”  
Aoba wasn’t going to argue when Mink’s tone of voice lowered. Scoffing, Aoba hung his head. Tori flew above them, saying with a chuckle, “Hang in there, Aoba, he’ll eventually let you down.” “Thanks.” Replied Aoba, sticking his tongue out at the All-mate.  
They stepped up to the door of the house, and Mink lowered the bags with a sigh. Aoba wriggled, not able to properly latch off of Mink’s shoulder. He let out a little grunt, finally sliding off. He touched down on the ground, legs wobbly after not using them for a good 20 minutes. Airing out his shirt, he let out a sigh. Unlocking the door, Mink stepped in, bringing in most of the bags after him. Aoba grabbed the last one and they both headed to the kitchen. Ren jumped up onto the counter, of course after wiping his paws, and surveyed the room. Tori alighted next to him, clicking his beak. After everything was put away, Aoba collapsed into a chair.  
“Aaaahhh, it’s so hot! I wish it was still the morning…!” Aoba whined, letting his head fall back. Mink sat at the table across from him, folding his arms and smirking. Staring at him, Aoba was quiet. Noticing the gaze, Mink inclined his head, asking “What?”  
Nervously reaching into his bag, Aoba clenched the bracelet in his hand. “I, um… I saw this in town, and figured you’d… like it.” He put the bracelet in the middle of the table, fidgeting in his seat. Mink looked at it, eyes widening. He reached over, picking it up. Tori flew over, also looking, and he chattered excitedly.  
“I don’t know if--” Started Aoba, but he was interrupted when Mink said, “I’ll keep it. Thank you.”  
He put it around his wrist with his other bracelets, and Aoba noted how the colors suited him. Aoba couldn’t help but smile as Mink continued to look at it, but tilted his head when Mink beckoned him over. Aoba got up, standing over Mink. The other man reached behind Aoba’s head, tugging him down, and planted a gentle yet passionate kiss on Aoba’s lips. It lasted for a good while, until they broke apart to breathe. Aoba stared wide-eyed at Mink, then fell forwards, landing in Mink’s lap and snuggling into the man’s strong chest. Mink stroked Aoba’s hair, kissing the top of his head.  
They sat like that for a bit, and Aoba felt at peace. He closed his eyes, listening to Mink’s heartbeat. It was quite fast, much to Aoba’s amusement, and he chuckled. Giving Aoba’s head one last nuzzle, Mink asked,  
“Any chores for you to do?  
“I did them all yesterday.”  
Purred Aoba in response, elated by this close moment. “Hmm…” Hummed Mink, saying afterwards, “Dinner?”  
Aoba shoved his forehead against Mink’s chin, laughing, “Help me with that later, then.”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink finally, finally gives in to his own desires, and soon Aoba's--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS here you go  
> mainly fluffy banter, as that's what I enjoy out of these two--

Ren walked underfoot of Aoba and Mink, occasionally getting a little shove from Mink to stop getting in the way. Aoba would smack the larger man for that, and they’d go about with dinner again. Mink helped with one hand, the other twined around Aoba’s waist. He wordlessly insisted on it, despite it being a bit harder for Aoba to maneuver. They made something simple, as it had gotten much hotter as the day went out, and decided on grilled vegetables and macaroni salad, with rice. They had both only had light snacks during the day, so more than usual was made. The zucchini, corn, and tomatoes were fresh from the market, so they popped and sizzled over the small kitchen grill.  
While the pasta cooked, Aoba sat at the table and poured some iced tea. He took a big gulp, letting out a sigh as he out the glass down. “It’s so hot!”  
He whined, and Ren jumped into his lap. Aoba protested, saying Ren was too hot, but proceeded to ruffle the All-mate roughly yet tenderly. Mink leaned against the counter, asking curiously, “Have you always had him?”  
“Who? Ren?” Aoba looked up, tilting his head. Mink nodded.  
Ren and Aoba stared at each other, until Aoba said with a lighthearted laugh,  
“Hmm, more or less. I found him when I was really little, and we’ve been together ever since.” Agreeing with a nod, Ren added, “You were a crybaby as a child. You’d squeeze me tight when you were upset. Even now.”  
“H-hey! Ren!?” Gasped Aoba, flushing slightly. He glanced at Mink, who looked amused, and then demoted Ren to the floor. The All-mate let out a laugh, trotting over to Tori’s perch. He sat under the wooden stand, giving the bird a glance. Mink turned to the sink, washing his hands and letting out a blunt chuckle. “Don’t be jealous, Mink.” Laughed Tori suddenly, receiving a hostile look from the man.  
The timer for the pasta went off, and they went back to cooking, much to Aoba’s relief. He didn’t need Mink knowing about his conflicted thoughts. It would only annoy both of them to get on the subject. Mixing the chilled pasta and chopped grilled vegetables in a bowl, Aoba set it on the table, getting plates and bowls for the rice. They finally sat for the meal, Aoba saying a quick thank you, but not eating until Mink did. Before dinner, Mink always clasped his hands together longer than Aoba ever did, lowered his head, and mumbled a low couple words about being thankful for the food and to life. He would always glance up at Aoba, and then end his prayer with a nod. It always interested Aoba, this ritual Mink always did, but he knew it was something for Mink’s people and for himself.  
Digging into the food, Aoba sighed contentedly as the vegetable’s flavors ran over his tongue. “Delicious! Aah, I love summertime food. Everything tastes so fresh!” He exclaimed, happy the meal came out well. Mink looked pleased, as he ate without any complaint or snarky comment. They ate in a hungry silence, until most of the salad was gone and any rice left would go into the fridge.  
Putting the dishes into the dishwasher, Aoba watched as Mink made his after-dinner coffee. He took it black, so the scent of coffee always overpowered the smells of the previous dinner, enveloping the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Aoba was comforted by that normalcy. His face flamed as he realized he was staring at Mink, and turned away. But he couldn’t help but look back, and sigh. The bruise on Mink’s face looked better, as it wasn’t bleeding anymore and was a lovely healing hue of purple. Mink poured the hot water through the strainer, not paying mind to Aoba’s glances.  
“Do you want to take a bath later?” Asked Aoba, finished with the dishes. Mink leaned against the counter, letting his coffee cool. “Sure.” He said simply, giving a nod. Knowing Mink would read for a bit, Aoba knew it would give him enough time to get the bath ready. He washed his hands, trotting to the bathroom. Ren followed close behind.  
Watching as the hot water splashed and filled the tub, Aoba leaned on the side of it, pursing his lips. Ren clambered into his lap, resting his head under Aoba’s chin.  
“What’s on your mind, Aoba?” He inquired, wagging his tail slightly.  
“Hmm… I just,… had a nice day today. And I wonder why Mink is only trying now? I’ve been living here for a while…” Thought Aoba aloud, answering Ren’s question. The All-mate licked Aoba’s face, tilting his head and saying, “Maybe he had to muster up the courage. Seeing as what he did to you during the whole Platinum Jail adventure.”  
“That was no adventure…” Grumbled Aoba, closing his eyes and listening to the water. He continued, staring at the wall,  
“I had nightmares afterwards. I’ve never hated Mink for it, but… that side of him scared me. He’s different now, but still the same person. He’s probably still holding onto a lot of terrible things in his life that I’ll never be able to fix. I still want to try. Because I really do… like him.”  
He flushed, burying his face in Ren’s neck. Snorting, Ren said, “I’m pretty sure you more than ‘like’ him, Aoba.”  
“Reeeeen…!” Moaned Aoba, head spinning with embarrassment. He wasn’t going to deny it, though, and sat in a flustered silence.  
Soon, a flapping of wings signaled Tori, who landed right on Aoba’s head. “Are you joining us, Aoba-kun?” Asked the bird, sounding somewhat smug. “Huh?” Aoba shook him off, watching Tori land on the sink’s edge. He turned, and Mink was coming through the doorway. Hoping he hadn’t heard anything, Aoba stood up, stuttering,  
“I got everything ready, so I can take one after you’re do—“  
As Aoba tried to leave, Mink hooked an arm around his waist, quickly pushing him into the wall. Looking up at Mink, Aoba bit his lip, slightly nervous.  
“Stay.” Mink said, his amber eyes taking on a pleading look. Aoba relaxed in the other man’s grasp, and couldn’t help but feel safe now from those large hands. With a tentative nod, Aoba agreed.  
It was slightly embarrassing as Mink watched him strip and get into the tub. As soon as his clothes were off, he splashed into the water, face red. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Mink undress. Strong biceps and rolling shoulder blades lay under his shirt, the rest of his body equally as muscled; compared to Aoba. Sinking further under the hot water, Aoba let his body soak. Closing his eyes, he listened to the rustling of cloth, then silence. His meditation was cut off as water splashed in the tub, and Mink settled in behind him, letting out a sigh. He pulled Aoba closer to his chest, body relaxed.  
“Need anything?” Tori asked, hopping along the edge of the sink. Mink shooed him away, and Tori left, ushering Ren to follow. Finally alone, Mink and Aoba sat quietly.  
Heart feeling like it was about to burst, Aoba bit his lip. This was happening, it was actually happening. Despite it being quite embarrassing, Aoba couldn’t be happier. He could feel Mink’s heart beating a little faster as well, and finally succumbed to the feeling of elation. Snuggling closer to Mink, Aoba let out a contented breath. He felt Mink bring up a hand, running it softly through his hair.  
“You used to be more sensitive here, right?” Asked Mink suddenly, his voice soft. Aoba nodded, playing with his bangs. “It was because of Scrap.” He explained bluntly, recalling his once-crude methods of destruction.  
“And he’s gone?”  
The question surprised Aoba, and he turned slightly to look at Mink, who was playing with Aoba’s hair. He ran it through his fingers, then put his hands under the water and back up again, wetting Aoba’s whole head. Closing his eyes so the water wouldn’t get in them, Aoba shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t get my headaches anymore, and I haven’t heard him…”  
Mink kissed the top of Aoba’s head, breathing out, “Good…”  
Pursing his lips, and after a moment, Aoba then tilted his head back, meeting Mink’s lips with his own. Seeming unsurprised, Mink kissed back, deeper. Sighing into the contact, Aoba could feel both of their yearning for something more. But he didn’t want to push it, seeing as Mink was trying his best lately to be gentle and get closer on his own. Mink broke away, and Aoba turned around to get another smooch. He reached up his hands, holding Mink’s face, and placed light kisses on the other man’s nose and forehead. Mink’s eyes stared at Aoba, not going through him like he used to. Cupping Aoba’s chin in a hand, Mink whispered,  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Stop that. I’m here now. It’s alright.”  
Hugging Mink close, Aoba consoled him with soft words. He pulled away when he heard Mink say, “Such a clean wind…”  
“Huh?” Aoba opened his mouth, curious as to what Mink meant. But he quickly forgot as Mink pressed their lips together again, this time more earnestly. Since he had been taken by surprise, Aoba kissed back messily, feeling Mink’s tongue entwine with his own. He let a whimper escape past his lips, and dug his nails into Mink’s shoulders. Parting from their sloppy kiss, Mink wiped the saliva clinging to Aoba’s lip. Flushing, Aoba leaned closer.  
“Not here.” Said Mink with a knowing smirk, putting a finger against Aoba’s mouth. Face flaming, Aoba protested loudly,  
“R-right in the middle of that? You’re horrible!”  
Mink laughed a little, taking a lock of Aoba’s hair and putting it to his nose. He let Aoba continue, not saying another word;  
“I’ve been waiting! All this time! Argh, you haven’t touched me in forever, I’m at my limit here! Fine, let’s see how you’ll like it when I deny you!”  
“You can’t do that.” Snorted Mink, raising his eyebrows. “Watch me! After this bath, I’m going to walk right to that couch and sleep.” Aoba decided with a nod, turning away with a splash as Mink rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK next chapter is gonna be sexy times  
> even tho Aoba is all "B-BAKA!! I'M HORNY BUT YOU DON'T GET THE D!!"


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the beginnings of their sexy times but I really hated how it  
> was turning out so i just chucked that whole thing--  
> it's hard to write porn unless it's my OCs, honestly, i'm sorry.

Aoba fully intended to leave Mink after the bath and go to sleep, and was gathering his blanket around himself on the couch. He hissed to himself irritably while doing so, putting a pillow over his head. He could hear Mink walk over, leaning over the back of the couch to look at him.  
“Don’t be a brat.” Laughed Mink, heavily amused by the whole situation. Aoba said muffled words into the cloth of the couch, kicking his feet. Mink sighed, straightening up. He went over to stand in front of Aoba, and clicked his tongue.  
Suddenly, Aoba was lifted off the sofa, blanket and all. He couldn’t see through the blanket shielding his vision, but thrashed around, knowing where he was being taken.  
“H-hey! I said no! Idiot!”  
His face was hot, and he could feel Mink’s warm chest through the blanket. Mink simply scoffed, pointing out, “You’re the one wanting this more than anything.”  
Aoba fell silent, finally admitting defeat. He wasn’t going to fight something that he had been wishing for ever since he had gotten here. Mink’s gentle hands; tickling his body, tasting his skin… He closed his eyes, leaning his head closer against Mink’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat, and was surprised to find it quicker than usual.  
“Mink, do you like me?” Asked Aoba suddenly, feeling Mink turn to the back hallway. “Hmmm.” Said Mink simply, making Aoba’s stomach knot.  
“A better question, why is it that you like me?”  
The question caught Aoba off-guard, and he heard Mink open a door. While he hesitated, Mink tossed Aoba on a bed and tore the blanket off Aoba. Curled up, Aoba buried his face in the sheets. “Well?” Mink pressed, making Aoba sit up and retort,  
“I asked you first!”  
“Answer me.”  
“Idiot! No!”  
“Fine.”  
Perplexed by Mink’s last remark, Aoba watched him. The older man folded his arms, stared hard at Aoba, and hissed, “You’re the reason I’m alive. I was gladly ready to die, yet you still…” He paused.  
“I live for myself, and you.”  
Aoba continued to stare, but then he bit his lip, eyes watering slightly. Mink looked completely unfazed by his words, but his eyes had taken on a softer look. Aoba covered his face with a hand, stammering, exasperated,  
“I-I don’t understand why you were ready to give up! Why not live for the people Toue killed, huh?” Mink winced at the mention of Toue, but pushed aside any form of resentment bubbling in his chest. He leaned over Aoba suddenly, pressing their lips together. As it had happened unexpectedly, Aoba protested for a minute. Yet as soon as Mink parted his lips and their tongues connected, Aoba melted. He could feel Mink’s passion, though he hardly looked aroused. Mink broke away from Aoba, and the smaller man protested, “M-Mink! Wait, I-”  
“Stop talking.”  
Interrupted Mink, sliding his large hands under Aoba’s shirt. Letting out a cry, Aoba closed his eyes. His head was spinning and it felt like his face was on fire. And in the back of his mind, he still remembered Platinum Jail…  
Pain, nausea, headaches, pain pain painpainpain—  
A whimper escaped past his lips, and Aoba wheezed, “Mink, I’m… slow d…”  
He was surprised when Mink stopped, and then amused when he noticed a slight flush to Mink’s cheeks. Mink tilted his head closer to Aoba’s.  
“Don’t… want it to hurt.” Aoba breathed, his voice coming from the back of his throat. Eyes widening, Mink then let out a sigh. He leaned down, kissing Aoba on the forehead, eyelids, nose, lips, and finally rested on the crook of his neck. Aoba was taken aback by the fondness of the gestures, and was quiet. Mink then rested his chin on Aoba’s head, taking a deep breath and saying, “I’m sorry. I don’t know how else to…”  
He trailed off, seeing uncertain. Aoba squirmed out from under Mink, cupping the older man’s head in his hands and giving him a soft kiss.  
“I know, I know, but… you’re different now. You also decided to live, and you accepted me in it with no complaints.” He looked into Mink’s amber eyes, giving him a weak smile. Mink pressed their foreheads together, saying, “…I’ll try not to let it hurt.”  
He kissed Aoba again, and this time Aoba received all of him. Mink put his hands on Aoba’s now-bare stomach, lifting his shirt up higher, then taking if off. Aoba sighed, feeling those rough hands cascade across his skin. He whimpered as Mink played with his nipples, squeezing them enough to make Aoba wriggle and gasp.  
Chuckling, Mink pointed out, “Eager, are we?” “Sh-shut up…!” Shot back Aoba after catching his breath. He didn’t want to entirely admit it, but his body craved Mink. Though, he’d probably blurt out something embarrassing sooner or later… Aoba sank against Mink, burying his face in the other man’s shoulder to muffle his voice. He closed his eyes as Mink reached for his pants, and when he opened them again, Mink was looking at him for reassurance. Aoba nodded, leaning back and slipping his pants off. It was slightly nerve-wracking, with Mink being able to see him fully exposed. It was different than the bath…  
Mink reached forwards, holding Aoba’s waist as if he was going to vanish. Aoba, unable to resist, leaned towards Mink, kissing him again. It was warm, so warm.  
He jolted as he felt fingers grip his half-hard cock, gasping. Looking down, he could see Mink’s hands carefully stroking, yet still applying enough force to make Aoba let out a few ragged breaths. Mink rubbed, a smirk playing at his lips as he watched Aoba succumb to the pleasure; and oh Aoba was. With Mink’s gaze boring into him, Aoba couldn’t help but let out wanton whimpers, hands grabbing at Mink’s shirt.  
Eyes half-closed, Aoba tilted his head up. Mink was starting to look parched, in a way. Like he was unable to hold back from simply ravaging him… Aoba bit his lip, then whispered,  
“Do… what you want.”  
“…ah.”  
Mink looked surprised, and after a moment, slammed Aoba into the bed. Gasping as his back was pushed into the mattress, Aoba stared up at Mink with heated eyes. Amber eyes looking away, Mink said after a few moments,  
“I’ll try to be gentle.”  
Smiling, Aoba let out a shivering sigh. He could feel Mink’s feelings through his skin, knowing that Mink was being truthful. Yet he narrowed his gaze, licking his lips and saying excitedly,  
“Don’t hold back…”

Eyes locked on the ceiling, Aoba tried to stay awake. His body ached, particularly his backside and back… He glanced to the side, letting out a small sigh. Mink sat up against the bed, smoking his pipe and trying to read his book. He knew Aoba was staring, and it was obviously breaking his concentration. He bit down on his pipe, saying,  
“Quit that.”  
“Hmm?” Aoba mused, rolling over to lean on Mink’s lap. His comfort level with Mink had now left him in a playful mood, and he planned on enjoying this moment to its fullest. Mink put down his book, took off his glasses, then leaned down and blew a puff of smoke into Aoba’s face. Burying his face in the sheets, Aoba coughed. “Hey!” He snapped, wiping his eyes. Smirking, Mink folded his arms, pipe back between his teeth. Leaning on Mink’s thigh, Aoba rubbed his cheek against it.  
He could still feel Mink all over him, and his scent… Yet he blushed from past events, hiding his face in the dark skin underneath his cheek. Suddenly, Mink ruffled his hair, leaving his fingers tangled in Aoba’s hair. Flipping his head up, Aoba’s eyes softened. He opened his mouth, saying quickly, “Mink, I—“  
He stopped, realizing that what he was about to say might not be a good idea… He had no idea what Mink would say or do to it, but maybe after tonight it would be different.  
Mink tilted his head, blowing out some smoke as he looked at Aoba. Sitting up, Aoba’s lip trembled as he hung his head in embarrassment and mumbled,  
“I… I love you.”  
He glanced up quickly, then back at the sheets. But he looked back up, aghast by the expression on Mink’s face. The older man’s pipe had dropped, and he was staring back at Aoba with semi-wide eyes. Blushing madly, Aoba stammered, “u-uh I, I’m just… just saying um… oh… ah…”  
He bit his lip, surprised by the whole situation. Then, Mink turned his head away, picking up his pipe and biting down on it with probably too much force. He said nothing, but put a large hand on Aoba’s head, ruffling it only slightly.  
“Do what you want.” He grumbled, not meeting Aoba’s gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the end ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba decides to take a visit back to Midorijima,   
> and is overjoyed to have Mink tag along.  
> without telling anyone other than Aoba's grandmother--

“Yeah… uh-huh… sure, I’ll see if he wants to come. I’m surprised you’re inviting him… I’ll call back, Granny… Yes! Bye.”  
Sighing as he hung up his coil after a talk with his grandmother, Aoba sat in an armchair in the living room. He had given her his normal call, so talk and see if everything was ok, and she had pointed out he hadn’t been back to Midorijima in more than half a year. Honestly, he had traveled out here, found Mink, and settled in rather quickly. He sighed, knowing it sounded like he was just some desperate house wife. But Mink was important to him, and he regretted none of his decisions. Plus, he had used most of his money to travel to many places in his search.  
Thus, after a long talk, he and Granny had decided he’d go back for a week or so. She had invited Mink along, much to Aoba’s surprise. He guessed it was only completely obvious why he was out here, though…  
Furrowing his brow, Aoba looked through his coil. He had been here around 9 months. How time flies… Ren hopped onto the couch next to him, asking, “Well?”  
“We’re gonna go visit Granny next week for a bit. I was going to ask Mink if he wanted to-” Aoba began, but stopped when a large hand landed on his head, ruffling his hear roughly.  
“I heard. When are we going?”  
Mink looked down at Aoba, who scrambled out of his grasp. “Wait, I didn’t even ask yet!” Protested Aoba, standing up and going to follow Mink as he entered the kitchen. Mink opened the fridge, taking out a container of leftovers. He put it in a bowl, then the microwave, Aoba following him all the while.   
“You actually want to go back? I figured you’d be hesitant about it…” Pursing his lips, Aoba leaned against the counter next to Mink, watching him from the corner of his eye. Mink was silent, arms folded as he waited for his food to be ready. When he knew Aoba wouldn’t stop looking at him, he said, “It’s not about wanting to. You’re going.”  
“Ah.” Aoba simply said, feeling a lightness in his chest. He averted his eyes to the floor, wringing the end of his shirt in his hands. The microwave beeped, and ink busied himself with eating. After he sat at the table, he leaned back in the chair, repeating, “When are we leaving.” “Oh, um… next week, is that alright?” Aoba fumbled for his words, feeling elated and smiled as Mink nodded. He trotted over behind Mink, draping his arms around Mink’s shoulders.  
“Thank you.” Aoba breathed, eyes closing tightly as he gave Mink a squeeze. The other man let out a muffled grunt, lifting his fork to his mouth. Smirking, Aoba grabbed Mink’s hand, shoveling the fork into his own mouth. Mink slowly turned to look at him with an exasperated look on his face, watching as Aoba playfully swooped out of the kitchen.

He had checked about ten times if he had everything, then wondered why he was so nervous. He hadn’t brought a lot of clothes here to begin with, though he had purchased more from the town. He would definitely look weird walking around Midorijima wearing them… Yet Mink wouldn’t care about his own image, and Aoba wanted to show that he had really settled in here.   
“Hey. I need to load your bags.”  
Mink’s voice broke his train of thought, and Aoba turned on him with a start. He handed Mink two bags, specifying that one was a carry-on, and watched nervously as they were brought to the rented jeep. He watched Mink climb into the driver’s seat, and noted how well he matched with it. Chuckling, Aoba grabbed Ren’s bag, giving a last glance at the cottage before hopping into the jeep. As he sat with a sigh, Mink pointed out, “You took longer than necessary.” The car revved to life, and Mink then turned his attention to driving.  
“Oh…?” Aoba mused, taking Ren out of his bag. Mink glanced at him. “Um… I guess I’m nervous about seeing everyone again. Granny sounded really happy I was visiting, though. Ah…” He stopped, slumping in his seat considerably. “What?” Mink asked.  
“I haven’t told Koujaku or Mizuki or anyone else that I’m visiting…” Laughed Aoba, and Ren inquired, “Would you like me to send them a message?” Going into thought, Aoba let out a chuckle, saying, “I wanna see their faces when I come back. Koujaku’s will be priceless. Is there anywhere you want to go?” He turned to Mink, raising his eyebrows curiously. He noticed a faint flash of dark thought cross Mink’s face, and was ready to drop the subject. Yet Mink said, “I need to see Platinum Jail.”  
Looking out the window, Aoba fell silent. He sort of expected it, but… it still slightly surprised him. Mink had put the past behind him, and saying that was…  
Shrugging it away, Aoba closed his eyes, knowing it would take a bit to get to the airport. He dreamed of Midorijima’s busy streets, the crowded stores, and the bright people. When he got back, the first place he’ll go is Mizuki’s tattoo parlor and have a drink with him to catch up. Then Heibon to see Haga-san, and finally he’d find Koujaku. Seeing as Koujaku would want to see him the most, Aoba would save the most time for him and Granny. Smiling as he dozed off, Aoba felt Ren snuggle closer to him. Tori flew into his lap alongside Ren, ruffling his feathers as he settled in. As he drifted off, Aoba felt calloused fingers reach to his cheek, then to the hair around his ears, as if in a comfort for the other.

The plane wasn’t very big, seeing as the area they were in wasn’t very populated. They had to go to a bigger airport, so Aoba figured he’d get a lot of sleeping done. He had no idea how Mink had paid for all of this, but he did. And Aoba wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
Sitting in his seat, Aoba got comfortable for the first plane ride. Mink sat next to him, slightly too big for the seat. Aoba chuckled, putting the arm rest between them down so he would have more arm room. Mink instead put his arm around Aoba’s head on the seat, letting out a grunt. “These seats are too small.” “Well, you’re just so big.” Pointed out Aoba, raising his eyebrows. Mink scoffed, probably thinking the plane was just too small.  
Aoba settled into the seat, closing his eyes. He reached for his headphones, but hesitated before putting on music. He looked directly at Mink, who turned his attention over, and said, “Just… be careful with Koujaku. He wasn’t really happy with me going out here. And he’s never really liked you, so…”  
Mink let out a calmer sigh, saying, “I can handle it. And you know what you have to do.” Feeling more determined because of ink’s trust in their closeness, Aoba smiled. He turned his music on, settling into Mink’s side for the first leg of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED TO WRITE THIS 'CAUSE  
> wow i wanna show Mink being protective and embarrassed about Aoba  
> HHHHHHHHHHHHH //////


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Midorijima, familiar faces and sights!!!

After nine months of living in the serene quietness of the outdoors, Midorijima was a bomb on Aoba’s ears. He accustomed to it quickly, but he had gotten so used to the quiet life with Mink. Ren seemed pleased to see familiar streets and signs, wagging his tail as he looked around. Aoba breathed in, smiling widely at the scent of everything. He hefted his back higher in his grasp, saying, “Okay! First to Granny’s, ‘cause that’s where we’re staying of course.” Mink walked next to him, looking around.  
It was like the first time he had been here, Aoba noted. Well, after giving it some thought, Aoba realized that last time Mink was in Midorijima, he was either in prison, or hounding after Toue. So, he probably had never given the place a chance to enjoy. Motioning for him to follow, Aoba confidently walked along. It hadn’t changed much, considering the time he was away. The only huge difference was the lack of many of Platinum Jail’s walls. Seems like they were really getting the island cleaned up.  
Aoba pointed out things as they walked, telling Mink snippets of stories and memories. It seemed Mink was listening intently, as if he was trying to make up for all the time of not listening. Ren and Aoba chatted to themselves, Tori joining in with a few remarks. He had perched himself on Aoba’s head, refusing his shoulder because of Aoba’s shortness compared to Mink.  
As they neared Aoba’s district, he began fidgeting excitedly. Mink scoffed, asking, “I thought you were nervous?” “Well, I was, but now I’m just so excited to see Granny! We’ve only talked on the phone and video chatted since I left!” Aoba pointed out, trying not to run down the street. Ren laughed, sensing his eagerness. Sighing, Mink gave Aoba an amused chuckle, holding out a hand. Aoba looked at him quizzically. Grabbing his bigger bag, Mink pressed, “Go on.” Aoba’s eyes sparkled, and he gathered Ren’s bag tighter as he ran off. Tori chuckled, saying to Mink, “You softie.” Mink gave him a glare, rolling his eyes when the Allmate landed on his shoulder. He watched Aoba run down the streets, gaze on him until he vanished. He then began to follow at a leisurely walk, looking around. “He’s like a squirrel, excited and impatient.”  
Tori chuckled again, and then let out a little bemused sigh, saying, “Ah, the loud one is still here.” “Loud one?” Mink repeated, eyebrows furrowing. He looked in the direction Tori motioned, and his lips formed a somewhat displeased line.  
A man wearing a green colored scarf and a gas mask was off to the side petting a stray cat, a clear umbrella in his hands, despite the good weather. Grunting, Mink decided to set him somewhat straight, walking over. The man noticed him approaching, then leapt up, exclaiming loudly, “Mink-san! It’s been so long! I thought you had… died!”  
His voice took on a whining, breathless tone, then he righted himself and asked, “Wait! If you’re here, then…” He paused. “Master is too, right?!” Mink shied away from the loud voice, and Tori decided to speak, “It’s been a long time, Clear. We came to visit.” “Aaah! Tori-san! Hello!” Clear reached up to the Allmate, who saved Mink from any contact by flying over to Clear. He seemed to be as good-spirited as ever, and one could tell what expression he had aside from the gas mask covering his face. Mink wasn’t too fond of him because of his lack of knowledge of personal space, but he had been a useful addition to past events, so he gave him some credit.  
“Where is Master now?” Piped up Clear, looking around wildly. Tori made a coughing noise, saying, “He went to visit his grandmother first thing. It would be best not to disturb them for now. You can see him later.” “Are you going there, too?” Clear inquired, tilting his head at Mink, expecting an answer from his own mouth. Nodding, Mink mumbled, “I won’t be staying anywhere else.”  
Nodding thoughtfully, Clear went, “Hmmmm! I’ll go with you, then, Mink-san! I’ve been so lonely, so it will be wonderful to talk to a familiar face!” Frowning again, Mink decided to oblige, though reluctantly.

Coming to a halt in from of his past home, Aoba felt a sense of bliss as he looked it over. Familiar windows, doors, everything-- Letting out a sigh, he approached the door. A wave of nervousness swept over him as he reached for the door. What if Granny was nervous, too? They hadn’t seen each other for so long, and… Swallowing his anxiety, Aoba knocked on the door instead. He didn’t know if Granny was out doing errands or not, and the thought of waiting around outside for her was…  
Yet all his thoughts stopped when the door swung open, and Tae stood there, a smiling at him. She then said, a soft tone to her voice, “Welcome home, Aoba.” Knowing it was somewhat unlike her to give him a greeting like that from the get-go, Aoba sniffled a bit, saying, “I’m back, Granny.” He went forward, giving her a hug. After a moment, she blurted out, sounding flustered, “Alright, alright! Enough of that! Where’s your giant of a boyfriend?” She looked around, raising an eyebrow. Flushing, Aoba doubled over, stammering as he straightened his posture, “Uhh, he let me go on ahead. He should be here… soon…!” “Hmph! Because I still have to properly meet this brute! Last time I saw him, he was hanging around you with a bad look on his face. Since he’s always been elusive when I called.” Scoffed Tae, ushering Aoba inside.  
Expression changing to a more worried look, Aoba protested, “Granny, he’s not bad at all. And he… had his reasons.” Averting his eyes, Aoba took out Ren from his bag, hoping to change the subject. Ren wiggled free, saying happily, “It’s been a while, granny.” Tae turned to Ren with a smile, “Ah, Ren. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” She reached over, giving him a few strokes on his fluffy head. She then turned back to Aoba, saying in a calmer tone, “I trust you’re making a choice you want, though.”  
“Granny?” Aoba perked up, surprised at the turn of conversation. He sat down on the couch, and Tae came over next to him. “If you’ve been with him all this time, you made the right decision for your heart. I trust that. I’ve been nervous all this time because of what happened so long ago now. But you look like you’re doing alright.”  
She continued, and reached up to the feathers in Aoba’s hair. She seemed curious about them, so Aoba played with one of the long braids going down his chest, explaining, “Ah, he did them for me. Mink said it looked… pretty.” Tae scoffed, letting out a small smile. She ended the subject, standing up and entering the kitchen. Aoba smelled doughnuts, a smile breaking across his face. He could make them pretty well by now, but nothing compared to Tae’s. He got up, with Ren jumping off the pillows to patter towards the kitchen.  
As he neared it, there was a rushed knock on the door. He turned, knowing it was Mink. The knock seemed a little too hasty to be Mink’s though. There were more knocks, and Aoba raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t Mink, so who…?  
Opening the door, he was greeted by a loud, “Mas-u-taaaah!!”  
Aoba was pummeled to the floor, and the breath was knocked out of him. Eyes spinning he tried to make sense of things as a voice babbled, “I’ve missed you so much, Master! It’s been so lonely without you! I thought I heard your voice!” Realizing that only one person in the world called him ‘master’, Aoba figured it out pretty quick.  
“C-Clear! You…! I can’t breathe!” He wheezed, but couldn’t help but smile a bit. Clear was immediately lifted off him, and Aoba sat up, watching as Mink hefted Clear away from him. Standing up, Aoba went over the man in the mask, saying happily, “Clear! It’s nice to see you! You haven’t changed much.”  
Clear’s voice shook as he whimpered, “M-Master! You’re so kind! I’ve missed you!” He went to wrap Aoba in a constricting hug, but Mink held him back, holding his scarf tightly. “Mink-saaan! Please let go! How mean…” Protested Clear, falling limp in Mink’s grasp.  
“Don’t squeeze him like that.” Mink growled, and Aoba couldn’t help but laugh. Tae came back from the kitchen, eyes widening as she looked at her hallway. Clear lay on the floor, and Mink towered above him, sighing. Aoba gave an apologetic bow to her, but she frowned, raising her voice, “Alright, everyone sit down! Get something to eat, and catch up.”  
Clear and Aoba scurried to the kitchen, with Clear clinging to Aoba’s arm. Mink stayed behind, staring at Tae. She returned his gaze, not backing down. Closing his eyes, Mink dipped his head, saying quietly, “My name is Mink. I apologize.”  
Tae gave him a hard stare, and then turned away, simply motioning for him to follow.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first night back in Midorijima, 'nuff said uwehehe

The four of them chatted over doughnuts and tea, though the only one to not say much was of course Mink. Clear tried to get stuff out of him, but Mink would only give simple worded answers. It was only until later, when Aoba was trying to shoo Clear out the door, did the masked man ask him; “Master, you smell like something sweet.”  
Face flushing red, Aoba looked at Clear and let out a rough cough. Clear simply tilted his head, wondering if Aoba was all right to begin with. Mink peeked out of the kitchen, amusement glittering in his eyes. Aoba turned, knowing that look full well, and turned back to Clear. “Nooow, Clear, you better scram. Go back home, okay?” Seeming disappointed, Clear let out a little whimper, but obeyed, heading out the door.  
“I’ll come back over tomorrow, master! Bye bye!” Clear waved, then took his umbrella from his bag and walked down the street, whistling something. Aoba let out a sigh, closing the door. He went back into the kitchen, with the quiet atmosphere of Tae and Mink. Tae had finished her tea, so she sat up, saying with a sigh, “Well, it’s gotten late. I’m sure you two are tired from traveling everywhere. Get some sleep.”   
She walked out of the kitchen with a good night, shutting off a couple of the lights. Mink sipped at his coffee, and Aoba let out a shaking breath. “Clear sure is a handful, huh?” He mused, glancing at Mink. Smirking, Mink pointed out, “He certainly has a sharp nose. You’ve been washed in my scent.”  
Aoba almost spit out the last of his tea, blushing considerably. Mink ushered him over, and Aoba bashfully complied. Pulling Aoba into a deep kiss, Mink closed his eyes. Aoba was surprised at first, but almost immediately sank into the embrace, holding Mink’s face in his hands. Their tongues twined together, and Mink bit at Aoba’s lip. Gasping slightly, Aoba parted their lips as he started to lose his breath, saliva trailing from his open mouth. Mink dragged Aoba down again, licking his lips, his earlobe, his neck—It sent shivers down Aoba’s spine, and he was about to let Mink tear into him when he remembered where they were.  
“M-Mink! No, not here! Not now! S-some other time!” He stammered hastily, pulling away. Mink only glared at him, amber eyes glinting with lust. “You don’t want to? You’re half-hard already.” Aoba made a breathy yelp when Mink roped at his crotch, and he scrambled off of Mink’s lap. “G-Granny will hear us if we do it here! We’re not alone anymore!”  
Mink simply frowned, but sighed, leaning back in his chair. He gave Aoba a glare, saying bluntly, “Then don’t get me in the mood.” Mind messily trying to comprehend those words, Aoba spluttered, “M-Me? You were the one that kissed first!” He realized he was raising his voice and stopped, mouth forming a thin line. Mink could say the simplest things and get him so flustered. He wished one day he could get Mink embarrassed about something. Or something close to it.  
While he mulled that over, Mink stood up, cleaning out his coffee mug. He glanced at Aoba over his shoulder, then back to the sink. Aoba, clearing his head, said through pursed lips, “We have another room you can use to sleep; I’ll put your bags by the door.”  
He left the kitchen in somewhat of a huff, grabbing Mink’s bags and heading up the stairs. Mink watched him go, then headed for the living room. He had never gotten a good look at where Aoba had lived, seeing as the last time he was here he didn’t care much at all. On one of the shelves stood a single picture; Aoba, looking quite young, standing between two figures kneeling down. They were all smiling, and Aoba clung to their hands.   
Mink tilted his head, guessing they must have been parental figures. But Aoba had no features like them whatsoever. Genuinely perplexed by this, Mink decided he’d ask about it later. He beckoned Tori awake out of sleep mode, and the Allmate flew over to his shoulder.  
“You done chit-chatting?” Asked the bird amusedly, clicking his beak. “At least I’m not seen as just someone who torments his state of mind now. His grandmother will slowly accept me.” The large man explained.  
Mink stopped at the beginning of the stairs, closing his eyes and adding softly, “Much to my gratitude.” Tori tilted his head, falling silent. Climbing the stairs, Mink reached the next floor. His eyes widened when he saw Aoba standing in front of one of the doors, still holding bags. Mink wordlessly stood next to him, making the smaller man jump. Aoba then said quickly, “You can sleep in here.”  
He then left, heading into what appeared to be his own room. Mink raised an eyebrow, but took his bags and entered the room. It was almost empty, save for some furniture and a closet. Mink went t it, opened it and was surprised to see that barely eny dust floated out. It must be cleaned often. A few sets of matching clothes hung on the racks, though one looked to be for a man and the other a woman. Mink noted they were the same clothes as the two people in the picture he had seen. Finally understanding, and with the vacant room, Mink fell silent, glancing in the direction of Aoba’s room.  
Face down in his bed, Aoba let out a loud sigh. Ren hopped onto his back, saying, “You’re tired, Aoba, you should sleep, or within the next few days you sill surely become sick of sleep deprivation. Most likely due to changed time zones.”  
Aoba swatted Ren’s words away, mumbling, “It’s not that… I…” He lifted his head up and glowered at the wall, hesitant. His Allmate sat still, ready to listen. A faint flush blossomed over his cheeks and he buried his face in his pillow. “It’s weird sleeping alone…” Ren perked his ears, amused, but then let out a little huff. He jumped from the bed, and headed out the door. Aoba sat up, calling, “R-Ren? Where are…!”  
He followed, and stopped short, seeing Ren sitting outside of the room Mink was in. Biting his lip, Aoba kneeled down, whispering, “Ren! What if Granny—“ “Aoba, she knows your relationship. I’m surprised you’re even apart.” Ren interrupted.  
Swallowing back any other words, Aoba looked up at the door. It was slightly ajar, as if already inviting him in. Aoba tiptoed back to his room, changing into pajamas while Ren waited by the door. Finished, he hurried to the room, hesitating in front of it. Honestly he wanted nothing more than to curl up against Mink’s warm chest, enveloped in his arms and his familiar smell. Just the thought sent a comforting sigh from Aoba’s lips. Clasping his hands together, he then opened the door quietly.  
Mink heard him enter, and smirked in his half-asleep state. He shifted the blankets around, waiting for his blue haired lover to slip in beside him. After a moment of hesitation, he felt someone on the bed, and Aoba quickly slithered under the covers and into Mink’s ready arms. He could feel Aoba smile against his skin, and both of them let out a content sigh.  
“Took you long enough, brat.” Hissed Mink playfully, gathering the blankets and his body around Aoba’s tightly. Aoba let out a huff, and mumbled sleepily, “Quiet.”  
They fell silent, and Mink grinned when Aoba almost immediately fell asleep.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Koujaku needs an explanation--

Aoba woke up to sunlight, different from the usual half-closed windows of Mink’s room. He also noticed that Mink still held him, loosely yet tightly. Pulling away from him, Aoba sat up. His eyes were still blurry from sleep, and it took a minute for him to get adjusted to the light. Getting out of the bed, Aoba wobbled to get clothes on. He slipped on a t-shirt, yawning and pulling his pants up a bit. Mink rolled over, letting out a mumble to complain about the sunlight.   
Aoba smiled and pranced over the bed, hopping into it with the intention of making Mink bounce slightly. He succeeded, and Mink glared at him over a shoulder. Chuckling, Aoba said nothing. Mink suddenly grabbed him, tugging him back into his arms and crushing him. Aoba protested, “H-hey! I can’t breathe! Miiiiink!” Letting out a grunt, Mink let Aoba go, and sat up. Aoba tossed a shirt at him, saying “let’s go get some breakfast. I was going to visit Heibon today, too.” Mink nodded, buttoning his shirt and sighing.  
“We’ll go to Platinum Jail tomorrow then.” He said standing up and putting a brush through his hair. Aoba glanced at him and nodded a bit nervously, wondering why on earth Mink wanted to go in the first place. He shrugged the thoughts away for now, heading for the door still in pajamas. He’d get dressed later.  
Opening the door, he stopped dead, seeing a familiar red-clothed person dash by. He was running to Aoba’s room, and practically slammed the door open.   
“Aoba! Are you here? I ran into Clear and… Aoba!”  
Slowly closing the door, Aoba let out a sigh through his teeth. Mink looked at him, confused, and Aoba just whispered, “It’s Koujaku…” Mink seemed unfazed, but a new look washed over his face; some kind of purpose. He walked past Aoba, who shook his head violently, but ignored him, walking out of the room. Aoba decided to hide in the stairwell while Mink walked towards Aoba’s room, driven by his thoughts.  
Koujaku was looking through Aoba’s closet frantically when Mink stepped into the room, saying in a demanding tone, “Hey.” Koujaku spun around and immediately paled upon seeing Mink. He stuttered, “You’re here,… too? Where’s Aoba?”  
“Probably downstairs, no thanks to your squawking.” Mink scoffed, arms folded. Eyebrow twitching, Koujaku now looked angry as he growled, “Why didn’t he tell me?” Shrugging his shoulders, Mink explained bluntly, “Coming here was sudden. He simply forgot. You know him. Sometimes the attention span of a bird.”  
Glaring angrily at him, Koujaku snapped, “Don’t talk about him like you know him! I know what you did! He was a wreck when you were gone! And then he…” The main trailed off, looking like something had punched him in the stomach. Mink said nothing, knowing what Koujaku referred to: Aoba leaving Midorijima behind to spend his life with Mink.  
Glowering at him, Mink sighed. “I didn’t force him to come. He did by himself.” Suddenly, Koujaku ran at Mink, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to the wall. Surprised, Mink’s eyes widened and he stiffened, but nothing more. Koujaku looked furious, snarling through clenched teeth, “Don’t say you didn’t force him! He was always your little pawn! The whole time in Platinum Jail! He told me what you did. You were awful to him. I will never forgive you…!”  
“Why are you so defensive?” Mink suddenly whispered, making Koujaku flinch. The bigger man met Koujaku’s gaze with a fierce look, and pushed back against him. “I know you’re childhood friends. That can’t be all the reason you’re so worked up now, can it?” Mink added softly, tilting his head and smirking. Koujaku’s mouth formed a defiant thin line, and then he bit his lip, hissing, “Quiet, you. I don’t need to tell you anything!”  
He clenched a hand into a fist, aiming it at Mink in a fit of anger. Aoba had peeked over, and gasped when he saw Koujaku’s fist. He ran over, pushing himself into the room and shouting, “Koujaku!” The other man instantly stopped, flipping his gaze to Aoba. His expression quickly changed to relief, and he cried out, “Aoba! You are here! I thought you had—“ But Aoba silenced him with a glare, pointing at Koujaku’s fist and asking, “What’s going on?”  
Looking from Aoba to his still-raised fist, Koujaku stammered, “I, uh…” Mink shoved the hands restraining him away, saying with a scoff, “He’s too rambunctious for his own good.” Then walked past Aoba towards the stairs. Aoba let out a huff as Mink left, and then turned to Koujaku, folding his arms. Nervously looking around, Koujaku had no excuse or explanation at the moment. Instead he scuttled out of the room, saying beforehand, “Mizuki… was going to meet me for a drink. Let’s all go, ‘kay?” “Sure.” Aoba said simply, knowing Koujaku could sense the irritation radiating off him.

Meeting Mizuki got a huge weight off Aoba’s shoulders. He was glad to see him high-spirited and healthy. When he had left Midorijima, the past Rib team leader was still recovering somewhat. Now he was sitting down shaking Aoba happily and enjoying drinks. Mink and Koujaku were quieter, sitting on opposite ends of their table, compared to Aoba and Mizuki’s loud laughing and talking. Aoba wasn’t drinking very much at all, knowing his lack of tolerance for alcohol. Mink sipped at his beer, observing Aoba out of the corner of his eye. Koujaku seemed to seep with annoyance and discomfort, to the point even Mizuki was almost forcing him to cheer up. All the while, Aoba had an inkling why.  
Koujaku did not enjoy seeing him with Mink, that much was certain. He looked at them like they had combined forces to break Beni. While Mink seemed to only be amused and at the same time already totally fed up with Koujaku’s behavior.  
Quite sick of the disapproving glares he was getting, Aoba stood up with a fake smile. He stared at Koujaku, saying, “Koujaku, c’mere for a minute.” Perplexed, Koujaku looked up from his drink. Aoba motioned over the bar, and the other man nervously nodded. Mizuki seemed terrified to be alone with Mink, but decided to persevere. Aoba used Mink’s shoulder to stand up, letting out a sigh.   
Koujaku was already sitting at the bar, pouring himself ore sake. Aoba sat next to him, grunting as he settled into the chair. After a moment, he mused, “You seem angrier than most would in a situation where I just pop back out of the blue. Or should I say, you’re the only one angry.” Koujaku flinched, gulping down a shot. He clicked his nails on the table, not saying a word. Aoba frowned, saying, “Kooooujakuuuu. I can only know if you talk!”  
“It’s complicated.” Koujaku finaly answered, not meeting the other man’s gaze. He knew Aoba was staring intently at him, amber eyes drinking in his every expression. “Complicated?” Aoba repeated slowly and incredulously.   
Koujaku nodded.   
Aoba took a small sip of his drink. “Enlighten me.”  
It seemed like Koujaku would rather leave than discuss the current topic, but they both knew this was too important. He swirled his cup around, watching the liquid twirl. Finally he put the cup down, staring at the table.  
“I’m… I’m jealous. Really jealous. And with what… he did to you, I’m not able to forgive him.” Aoba tilted his head, mumbling, “Jealous?” Roughly messing his hair, Koujaku hissed, tips of his ears and cheeks red;  
“I-I… Aoba, I love you. Ever since we were kids, I’ve loved you. You’re the reason I was able to get through my everyday struggles. And… now you’re with that guy? This unrequited love just hurts, and makes me angry. I can’t help it!”  
He paused, glancing at Aoba, who had a pink blush to his cheeks and was wringing his hands. Koujaku continued, “I know you had some kind of… purpose to find him, I just never expected what I got.” Pursing his lips, Koujaku mumbled, “You’re both so infatuated with each other, it’s obvious… I’m just jealous and upset and angry.”  
He doubled over, crestfallen as he closed his eyes and waited for a response. Aoba let out a sigh. He sounded nervous and his voice was low as he said, “I’m… sorry. All these years I had no idea. Truly, I’m sorry.”  
Koujaku gave a little nod, nothing more.  
Aoba went on, staring at his hands and playing with his glass, “At first, Mink was just someone I felt drawn to, like a fascination. When I found him, for a while he wasn’t even around. Wow, it was completely awful, looking back on that.”  
Koujaku’ shoulders tensed angrily, but he kept his mouth shut. He wouldn’t intervene with Aoba’s explanation.  
“Then we finally clicked, surprisingly. I remember being so happy… Since then, I’ve lost count of how many times he’s silently whined for attention.” Aoba laughed, finally adding, “I love him. With every fiber of my being. The world has never been so vast or big.”  
Sighing, Aoba smiled softly, nodding a little in decision. Motionless, Koujaku simply let all the air out of his lungs, like he had been holding his breath. “I’ve been an ass this whole time you’ve been back. What a good friend I turned out to be. Just… what he did to you in Platinum Jail, it doesn’t bother you?”  
Simply averting his eyes, Aoba said softly, “It’s still painful to remember, for both of us, and I’ll never forget. Yet…” He paused. “Usually I have to force him to stop apologizing.”  
Koujaku let out a contemplating huff, and finished his drink. He quickly got up, confusing Aoba, and marched right over the table where Mink and Mizuki still sat, talking. Stopping right in front of Mink, Koujaku bowed. When he had Mink’s attention, he said, “My apologies for my inexcusable behavior.”  
Raising an eyebrow, Mink was silent. Aoba dashed over, ushering Koujaku to sit. “I… leave Aoba in your care.” Koujaku seemed to force the words out of his mouth, though despite that, his tone was sincere. He sat, and Aoba settle in beside Mink, waiting for a response.  
He expected some sort of pompous reply, but Mink simply dipped his head, saying quietly, “Thank you.” Bringing his gaze back to Koujaku, Mink then said,  
“And I will always be in his.”  
Aoba flushed, turning to glare at the wall. Koukaku saw the smile he was trying to hide, and couldn’t hold back a grin himself.  
Mizuki interrupted the mood by ordering another round of drinks, which Aoba gladly went into. While everyone held there alcohol better, Aoba quickly deteriorated into a drunken, blabbering mess. Misuki laughed all the while. They enjoyed their time, and only left when Aoba began to make no sense whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG  
> I'M SORRY I KEEP WRITING THIS AAAHHAHAHGGGHH  
> i'm sorry there's no good porn i'm dumb!!!
> 
> tho wow i really wanna write drunk!Aoba sex ehe

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
> please enjoy Aoba and Mink's days in a type of re:connect AU!  
> I will write to my heart's content, as there are very little  
> MinAo fics around here for my own and others' satisfaction--


End file.
